Musical of Life and Love
by Acerbus Animus
Summary: Just a bit of HarryDraco fluff. If you don't like slash, don't read. Songfic


_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Draco sat staring off into space in the middle of Potions class. It was completely un-realistic of him to be ignoring Snape's lesson, even if it was the class that came easiest to him. It wasn't really his fault, however, and therefore he didn't even think of getting caught. After all, even if Snape were to catch him day dreaming, he would just skip over him and ask someone else. Some poor person, probably Potter.

Potter.

The very boy mentioned was the very same reason Draco wasn't paying the least bit attention to anything else around him. His silver orbs were locked on the back of the Gryffindor boy's head, unblinking. Thoughts of what made Potter so attractive to him swirled through his mind.

It wasn't just the fact the teenager had the most incredible looks, it was also his personality. No matter what the chaotic world seemed to throw at him, he always got over it. That in itself was a main reason Draco admired him. He knew for a fact that if half the things that happened to Harry were to happen to him, that he'd just go insane and be locked up. That was only one of the reasons Draco hated, loved, admired, and was jealous of the Boy Who Lived.

It was the brilliant emerald eyes hidden under ebony bangs that had drawn him in the very beginning that day in Diagon Alley. Those eyes were owned by the very boy who had defeated the greatest Dark Lord the world had ever known—all at the age of one. It had surprised him how the supposed Saviour of the Wizarding World could be dressed in clothes that were shabby enough to have belonged to the poorest people on the planet. People even poorer than the Weasleys.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd always be faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

It had bothered him greatly that his first impression on the lightning-scarred classmate had been such a bad one that over the past five—going on six—years he had hated him with such a passion. Sure, Draco hadn't done anything to change Harry's impression of him, but what could he have done when his very own father was one of those who had plotted the death of the boy's parents? It wouldn't have made any sense to anyone, not to mention he strongly disliked Harry's choice of friends. Friends who had less than Draco, but still were held in higher esteem in those emerald orbs.

Harry was perfect in his eyes. His black hair always hung about his face as if he had just woken up—making him even sexier than normal. The jade eyes he was famous for held so much pain, so many secrets it made Draco yearn with the need to pull his crush into his arms and will them all away. The youngest seeker in probably the history of Hogwarts also had the most incredible body that Draco had only gotten to glimpse on rare occasions and always on accident. It irked him that Harry hid his muscular yet slender body under clothes that would have fit his two cronies perfectly—and they were several sizes larger than he was.

Draco wasn't known for being the best boyfriend or lover in Hogwarts for a reason. No one was deemed special enough in his silver orbs for him to remain faithful to. Harry, however, he knew he wouldn't be able to turn down—just the thought of having him, and then cheating on him made him want to be sick. The thought of losing the raven-haired Gryffindor to another person made his heart break, which in turn, made him sigh.

The problem with the entire situation is, not only was Harry totally in the dark about Draco's feelings, but as far as he knew, the green-eyed boy was completely straight. Also, it didn't help that Harry thought Draco's heart was both black and made of ice. The blonde Slytherin knew he had ruined any chances he had had with Harry in the beginning when he had started insulting his best friends. In all honestly, calling the Weasley kid "Weasel" wasn't any worse than him being called "Ferret". That memory was definitely not one of his favourites at all.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Suddenly he heard Snape end his lecture and begin to partner them up. It didn't surprise him one bit when he heard his name called shortly followed by Harry's. If anything, it made him smile, even though he disguised it as a smirk. Inside of his own world, he was secretly planning on how exactly he would explain everything he felt to his new partner as he dragged his things over to the table Harry was sitting at by himself.

Placing his stuff down, he opened the book to the marked page and turned to his enemy expectantly.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't like this anymore than you do, so let's just get it over with as soon as possible," Potter growled at him.

He just sighed heavily, and a little sadly, and nodded. "Alright."

Instantly he knew he'd made a mistake. Those emerald eyes he had fallen in love with so many times had snapped in his direction and were soon studying his as if searching for something. He knew that if Harry didn't look away soon he would see the longing and sadness that always seemed to linger in the hidden silver passageways, so he broke eye contact and started taking out the supplies he needed.

"Let's just get this over like you said, Ha—Potter," he muttered softly.

He knew he wasn't acting like he should; but in all honesty, he was tired of being a bastard all the time. He only did that so his fellow Slytherins wouldn't report anything to his father. Now, however, his father was in Azkaban and he had nothing to worry about anymore. Until, that was, the Dark Lord decided to break the Death Eaters out of the prison.

He dreaded the day he knew was going to come sooner or later. A part of him wanted to scream his undying love for the Gryffindor next to him before it was too late, but the fear of rejection kept his tongue still.

_You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Snape dismissed the class minutes after the two partners had put their potion up to simmer for the night. Draco, usually the first out of the classroom, purposefully knocked over some of Harry's extra newt tails, but made it look like he had.

"You two go on ahead of me, I'll catch up in a minute." He heard his crush say.

As soon as the two were alone (Snape having left for dinner), Draco turned to Harry and just stood watching him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Blinking a couple of times, he went for the blunt approach. "You."

To his surprise, and pleasure, Harry flushed a brilliant red and avoided looking at him. So the Boy Who Lived wasn't as straight as everyone thought he was.

"Malfoy…" Harry trailed off as if he was searching for the right words. "I don't understand where you're trying to go with this."

Draco smiled at his cute innocence. "Where do you want me to be going?" he whispered, his voice dropping and becoming husky with desire. 

"I-I…I don't…" Harry stuttered.

The bulge growing in the Gryffindor's pants told Draco all he wanted to know. His crush was extremely turned on. He smirked a little.

"I think you do," he whispered as he got so close his lips were just below the other's earlobe.

"Draco…" Harry hissed, saying his name as if he had screamed it millions of times during the heat of passion.

"What do you want?" he murmured as he gently licked the raven-haired boy's ear.

"You to…" Harry trailed off.

"Me to, what?" Draco pressed, licking the same place again.

"Take me…"

Draco pulled back and frowned at his newly found could-be lover. "Do you really like me that way, or are you just in the moment?" he asked softly, not bothering to hide the sadness in his voice. "I don't want this just to be a one time thing. I've liked you since first year…but I understand if you have to think about it, after all I've put you through." His voice cracked embarrassingly as his eyes filled up with liquid silver.

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry  
C'mon let's try_

When Harry didn't say anything, Draco just nodded in defeat, grabbed his bag, and started out the door. He was fighting so hard to gain control of his emotions and to cover it all back up in ice, to go back to the Slytherin Ice Prince once again. It was harder this time: he'd never been heartbroken before, and it made him almost regret all the times he had broken the hearts of girls and guys alike.

Almost.

He didn't regret breaking those hearts whose owners had only wanted to be with him because of his looks and wealth, even though he hadn't let that affect him until now. Until now, he hadn't given a bloody care in hell what happened to the ones in his way to get pleasure. Blaise Zabini was one of those few who hadn't cared. He made a mental note to get with the blue-eyed Slytherin that night to ease his hurting ego.

It wasn't until then that he realized what a mistake he had made. Not only did Harry know he didn't hate him—he also knew Draco wanted to kiss him. Sure, it didn't bother him that Harry knew he was bisexual; everyone who was anyone already knew that. It just bugged him that Harry could, and probably would, use the information against him.

Sighing in depression, he slowed in his attempt to get as far away from the Potions classroom as possible, not even heading for the Great Hall to eat.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled into a room and pushed up against the wall with lips being crashed down onto his in such a bruising manner he couldn't help but let out a groan. It wasn't until the person pulled away did he find himself staring into familiar emerald orbs.

"Harry?" he asked incredulously.

The Gryffindor smirked back at him. "Yes? Surprised to see me so soon?"

"Well…you have to admit, being rejected and then pulled into an empty classroom is something to be shocked by," he replied, smiling a true smile, taking his partner by surprise.

"I didn't reject you."

"But—"

"_But_, I should have, seeing as you didn't give me a chance to think it over like you said you would." The amused glint in the capturing eyes made Draco smile even more.

But then he frowned. "You thought about it?"

Harry pulled back and shrugged. "By the time your sexy figure disappeared out the door, I figured the hard on I had was enough reason to be with you…seeing as no one has given me such a large one for a _very_ long time."

Draco sighed a little. "This is all about my figure?"

Now normally, he wouldn't have cared if someone wanted him just for his looks. As mentioned before, however, Harry was an entirely different case. He wanted Harry.

For life.

He loved Harry, and wanted to be loved, for the first time in his life, back.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me to?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

"No, Draco, it's not. You haven't been nearly as impossible to deal with this year, and I can see actual emotions in your eyes that I have searched for…for, well, ever. I've just gotten to see the _real_ Draco, and not the one you pretend to be…that cold-hearted, selfish bastard everyone else seems to see. I don't see that one anymore…and I'm glad. So no, it's not about your figure…" Harry trailed off and looked him over slowly. "Though the figure doesn't hurt."

Draco smiled a little, before frowning. "But what about Granger and Weasley? What will they think when they realize we're together? What about everyone else? You'll be kicked out of your house and labeled a—"

He was cut off when Harry brought his lips back down on his in kiss of passion. The Slytherin eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and pulling him against him. He knew Harry would be able to finally tell just how good he was for Draco's lower members. Also, he knew Harry was enjoying it just as much as he was when he felt the other seeker's arms move up and entwine his fingers in his hair.

Opening his mouth slightly, he invited Harry's tongue inside. Harry responded happily, his tongue quickly exploring Draco's, only to battle with the blonde's tongue.

Suddenly the snog was over, and Harry pulled away again. Draco whimpered in protest.

"Sorry," Harry apologized a little before frowning. "But I have to know if this is a trick to lure me to Voldemort planned by your father or—"

"Bloody shag my father!" Draco exclaimed angrily. "I could give a rat's arse if I ever see the bastard again. In fact, I'll be happy if I never do. I'm glad you got him in Azkaban, now that I think about it. My life's a whole lot better without that man beat—"he broke off abruptly.

"What did your father do to you, Draco?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Nothing, doesn't matter." He pulled out of the Gryffindor's arms.

The other boy wrapped his arms around his waist again, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder. "Tell me, please," he pleaded in a whisper.

The hot air coming from Harry's mouth sent shivers of pleasure up his back. "He…beat me…"

Harry's grip tightened on his slender waist, causing him to yelp softly. "He doesn't now!"

"I know," Harry said sheepishly, moving in front of him. "I'm just a little protective of those I love…"

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Draco stared at him in shock. "Did you just say…?"

"Say what?" Harry asked, confused.

"You just said you loved me…" Draco said in disbelief.

Harry's blush made him smile in happiness. His love was returned and he hadn't even been the one to bring it up! He felt like he could jump for joy, if he knew how to do it properly without damaging his ego.

"Don't worry," he said kissing Harry softly. "I love you, too."

Harry just smiled. "So what does that make us?"

Draco frowned in confusion. If they were openly boyfriends, everyone would know, and people he didn't want to know would find out. His mother wouldn't care at all; she just wanted what was best for her only son. It was the thought of Death Eaters in contact with his father that he was afraid of finding out. The only way they would, would be if his fellow Slytherins found out. Then he realized, in all actuality, he didn't care at all.

"Boyfriends. That is…if you want to be…" he said softly, biting his lip in apprehension. What if Harry didn't want to be boyfriends? What if his friends convinced him out of it? Draco didn't know what he would do if he suddenly lost Harry after just finding him.

To his surprise, Harry kissed him gently. "I do."

He smiled and, for the first time, looked around the room he had been dragged in. To his surprise, he found that they were in the Room of Requirement, and raised his eyebrows at the fact there was a love seat in front of a lit fireplace. He smirked at Harry.

"Just what were you thinking when you dragged me in here?" he asked, eyebrow cocked slightly.

Harry blushed, making Draco's smirk grow at the cuteness of the Gryffindor in front of him. He made a mental note to speak of his being so cute later on when they were farther into the relationship.

"I have this…I dunno…I like to cuddle," Harry muttered darkly, avoiding his eyes carefully and blushing an even darker shade of red.

Draco just smiled again, amazed that the Boy Who Lived had turned out to be a romantic. It amused him to end, actually. Deciding to not let his new boyfriend suffer too long, he gently took Harry by the hand and dragged him over to the love seat.

"Good, so do I," he said as he sat down and pulled Harry down on top of him.

He smiled as Harry immediately situated him in what he thought was the most comfortable position: lounging between Draco's legs with his head on the blonde's chest. Draco responded by wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and resting his chin on the raven hair.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered into the locks of obsidian.

_You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold_

"I love you, too, Draco." He could literally hear the smile in Harry's voice, which made him smile in response.

He was finally happy.

_I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

And in love at the same time.

Life couldn't get any better.

--

**A/N:** The song is by Jess McCartney and is called _Beautiful Soul_. I don't know whether to make this a one-shot or to continue it in a songfic (literally a fic made of up purely songs with the story written in between). It all depends on how you all review, I suppose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry or Draco…or anything else of that world. I do own the plot.

**Warning:** I am rather proud of this, seeing as it is my first openly slashy fic out there. So do not flame it—if you don't like it, keep it to yourself. If you don't like slash, you were warned before clicking on the link, and in the summary. If you have constructive criticism, please keep it simply that: criticism with constructive reasoning behind it.

**Poll:** Should this continue into:  
**A)** A novel length slash fic  
**B)** A short story of up to five chapters—all of which are songfics

Or

**C)** A series of one-shot songfics with random pairings

If you pick "C", please include which your favourite, and preferable, pairing you'd like to see done in that manor would be. Thank you!

**Please review.**


End file.
